Golem
Attributes STR: 115 INT: 30 AGL: 45 WLP: 45 DEX: 40 FTH: 100 REF: 35 FOC: 45 FOR: 250 PSY: 35 PER: 45 LCK: 10 FEAR: 70 Abilities *Mighty Leap (effortless, 25 feet) *Reconstitution (50) Characteristics *Ageless *Armored (see armor rating list below) *Breathless *Energy Absorption *Life Expectancy (until master releases it) *Needs Nothing *Physical Resistance (Sharp, Puncture) *Resistance (Heat, Cold) *Servitor *Single Purpose (perform master's will) *Superhuman Strength *Weak Spot (Declaration of Life) Description A Golem is a creature given life by a magician. The body is created out of some nonliving element and given life by a magician to do its will. At the moment of creation, the magician binds the life of the Golem into a single object, called the Declaration of Life. As long as this object exists, the Golem lives, and carries out the will of its master. Location Golems can be found wherever their masters constrain them to be. Modus Operandi A Golem is an artificial construct, a being created for one purpose: to do its master's will. The Golem will use everything at its disposal to perform that will, but they are notoriously literal and will often do things their masters find displeasing because of it. Some Golems have even been known to accidentally kill their masters while trying to protect them because, in haste, the master gave a badly-worded command. A Golem can only speak if it is granted a functioning mouth. It is not known whether or not their artificial intelligence gives them emotions, but, although they have been known to seem violent due to their master's commands, some Golems have been known to be very kind and gentle, even seeming to love their masters no matter how evil that master is. Neutralization A Golem can be destroyed in one of three ways. It may be released from its purpose by its master, forcefully removed from its purpose, or have its Declaration destroyed. The Declaration of Life may be hidden anywhere, either on the body of the Golem or not, and may be made out of any substance. In order to remove it from its purpose, the magician must have access to the Declaration. On it is written the Hebrew word “Amat,” which means “Truth.” The magician must wipe out the first letter of this word, making it “Met,” or “Death.” The Golem will fall asleep, and its life will expire as though it were exhaling. Story Seed A Golem is found, all alone, in an archaeological dig site in Lebanon. It is shipped to the states, where something causes it to come back to life. This development shocks and amazes the world, but soon bodies keep showing up, crushed beyond recognition in a way only the Golem could achieve and hidden in cramped spaces. However, the Golem is known to be careful and caring, even showing affection for animals and children. What's causing it to kill? The ESPER team must find out before it happens again. Golem Armor Rating List *'Flesh Golem': Poor armor, does not have standard Golem resistances *'Clay Golem': Poor Armor *'Wood Golem': Fair Armor *'Bone Golem': Fair Armor *'Stone Golem': Good Armor *'Iron Golem': Good Armor *'Steel Golem': Excellent Armor Category:ESPER Category:Creatures